The Fools Die, The Evil Strive
by FrostPhantomWolfDog
Summary: Weed thinks differently after Hougen throws Jerome into the river. Dark!Weed Rated T for safety


_**I DO NOT OWN GINGA DENSETSU WEED!**_

Weed's heart pounded. His legs pushed further, causing him to make large bounds. He saw what was ahead of him.

GB was laying on the floor, his face twisted in worry. He didn't look injured. But GB wasn't his main concern. The pup soon saw the evil Harlequin Great Dane. Hougen. The dog that had captured his father. The Dane who had caused so many to die just for his own selfish need for power.

Then, Weed saw who Hougen was gripping in his jaws. The German Shepherd who had betrayed him and was now trying his best to push his loyalty to the limits. Jerome, the one time assassin who had turned a new leaf thanks to his kindness.

Hougen's green eyes were filled with evil excitement as he soon saw the pup racing towards him. "How beautiful," he gloated. "You three can all just die!" Lifting his head, he threw Jerome into the rapid moving river.

Weed paused, skidding to a stop. At first, it didn't register into his brain. Then, milliseconds went by as he soon realized that Jerome was going to drown.

A new thought came over his mind as he thought about the tragedy of losing his friend. It was a realization that made him tremble. His claws dug into the earth. Then, to GB's and Hougen's shock, he began to chuckle. It wasn't that giddy laugh that Mel and Reika had whenever they were happy. It wasn't filled with GB's humorous thoughts of food.

The chuckle was cold and dark, nothing like Weed would ever think of emitting from his mouth. It was clouded by the excitement - the rush - of knowing his friend was going to die. It belonged to a Weed that never knew kindness. Never knew the thought of having one second's thought of sparing even one of his enemies. A Weed that should have never existed. A Weed that was the total opposite of who the merciful angel the pup really was.

The words that hissed out of the blue pup's mouth were just as venomous. "How sad." They were words that made both GB and Hougen gasp. Weed continued as if they weren't there. "Dying. Just because he didn't want to fight anymore." After emitting another cold snicker from his throat, Weed glanced up at Hougen. "I have to congratulate you, Hougen. For getting rid of such a worthless mutt for me."

GB gaped in horror. Weed - the merciful, soft Leader who would even let assassans live after attempting to kill him - was making a mockery of Jerome's death. And ejoying it! It sounded like Weed was possessed. "Weed . . . "

Hougen was even more shocked. After all of his urges to take over Gajou, the pup had always been there, only to stop him in his tracks. He was sure that the pup would snap with revenge after seeing so many dead before him. But here he was - congratulating him on a job well done of disposing his friend. It gave him a chill, one that he had never felt since he had faced John's strong willed heart.

"There he is!" a voice called out from behind him. Weed turned around, disgust filling his eyes. He saw Tesshin, Kyoushiro, Kagetora, Ken, and the dogs that Jerome had sent - Ryu and Ryo - running up to him. He soon leered, wondering how they would react when their own leader had let one of his greatest comrades die.

"Weed!" Tesshin cried out.

"Are you okay?" Ken and Kagetora asked.

"Where's Jerome?" Kyoushiro questioned.

"All good questions," Weed taunted, his eyes gleaming with a light that his pack had never seen in him. "Jerome died. He deserved it. It was almost pitiful."

A silence fell over the small group of dogs. Never before had Weed talked about another dog this way. Especially not one of his own friends.

"Did Hougen get to you?" Kyoushiro demanded.

"Get to me?" Weed echoed. He soon laughed, a sound that didn't match his original personality. "All Hougen had taught me was to be strong and not let the fall of your pitiful friends get in the way."

"That was Jerome-sama!" Ryu cried out angrily. "How dare you talk about him that way?"

"Why?" Weed hissed. "Do you want to end up like him?" A smile that was filled with evil and cruelty spread across his lips. "I can grant you your wish." He shook his head. "But no. I have more important matters to deal with."

The silver Akita pup left, walking right beside Hougen while leaving his pack in shock and utter disbelief.

_**How'd you like this one? Would you like me to make more?**_


End file.
